3 weeks
by JaydaLee
Summary: New York has finally legalized gay marriage! Kurt waits anxiously for that wonderful, magical moment in which Blaine proposes. Unfortunately he sticks his foot in his mouth in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: 3 weeks

**Author**: JaydaLee

**Rating:** M

**Summary**: New York has finally legalized gay marriage! Kurt spends an anxious 3 weeks waiting for that wonderful, magical moment in which Blaine proposes.

**Warnings**: Male/Male. Angst. Swearing. Smut (later chapters)

**Pairings**: Kurt/Blaine

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Glee

**A/N**: **I have been inspired by the amazing response my other story 'New Experiances' has gotten. Thank you all so much. This story is quite angsty to begin with but gets happy I promise. Please review, they mean so much to me and they help me get the 2nd chapter out faster :)**

It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks since New York City had legalized gay marriage. 3 weeks ago Kurt had sat in their apartment, sobbing on the couch as news program after news program had declared the wonderful news. the front door had slammed and Blaine had come running in, his shirt was dampened with sweat and his tie had flipped up and dangled over his right shoulder. It was clear he had run all the way from the subway.

_Blaine's chest heaved as he pointed at the TV and then at Kurt "Did you- Is that-" he cut off as he panted, he opened his mouth to try again but instead braced his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths._

_Kurt stood up and crossed the room, he waited for Blaine to straighten up, when he did he took Blaine's hands in his own "I heard" he said with a small laugh "Did you run the whole way from the subway?"_

_Blaine's face broke into a massive grin "I was so excited! I needed to know if you had seen it" he squeezed Kurt's hands "And if you hadn't I wanted to be the one to tell you" he pulled Kurt into a tight embrace_

_Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Blaine. Finally, finally he could look at this man and know that one day he would be his husband. He buried his face into Blaine's neck and breathed in deep. He smelt like cinnamon. Kurt laughed quietly to himself. Blaine had been using his shampoo again, he had his own that was designed especially for curly hair but he always insisted on using Kurt's._

_Blaine pulled back and stared deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's breath hitched, was this it? Was this the moment?. Blaine took his hands and caressed them gently "Kurt" he said softly and slowly. Kurt's heart pounded, was he going to drop on one knee? Did he have a ring or was this a spur of the moment decision? He held his breath as Blaine went to speak again..._

_"I'm going to call my parents!" he announced excitedly before running out of the room and heading towards to bedroom._

_Kurt sagged against the counter. Dammit._

3 weeks since that day and ever since then Kurt had been living on edge. In that 3 weeks they had received 2 wedding invitations to other couples who were celebrating their right to marry. Kurt had stared at Blaine expectantly but instead of a romantic proposal was met with: "I love weddings! I hope the cake is good and they have a band!"

In that 3 weeks they had gone to dinner 3 times. Each time he had made sure to order dessert, when the waiter bought it out he thoroughly inspected it before giving up and eating it. He hadn't found a ring but his ass had found 5 pounds.

One night he had walked into the kitchen to find Blaine on one knee with his head bowed, he had gasped and bought his hand to his mouth. Blaine had looked up hurriedly "Don't worry! I broke my coffee mug not yours" he held up the shards of mug he was trying to pick up of the kitchen floor "It slipped out of my fingers when I pulled it from the cupboard" Kurt had walked out without offering to help.

Kurt had given up. Enough was enough, it will happen when it happens and all that other crap he had been telling himself for the last 3 weeks. He pushed the door to the apartment open and hung his bag on the coat rack "Blaine?" he called "Are you home yet?" as he walked past the bedroom he heard the shower running and the unmistakable sound of Blaine's singing. Kurt rolled his eyes, that man and Katy Perry.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the pile of mail on the counter, he picked it up and shuffled through it. No more wedding invites 'Thank god' he thought. He picked the letter from his Dad out of the pile and made his way over to the couch, he could hear Blaine whistling in the bedroom. He sat down and started to rip the envelop open, he pulled the letter out and tossed the envelope onto the coffee table. It was then he noticed the small black jewelers box sitting on the coffee table. His breath hitched and his heart pounded.

Had Blaine left it there for him to find?

Had he put it down by accident?

Should he pretend not to see it?

His curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the box with shaking fingers. He bit his lip and stared down at the box, it was plain black with a simple silver trim. He couldn't pick what jeweler it could have come from. He lifted the lid slowly... And all the air whooshed out of his lungs.

It was cuff links.

a pair of silver cuff links with a simple black design.

Blaine walked out of the bedroom, still whistling. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and pair of his looser jeans, the damp towel from his shower still draped over his neck, catching any droplets from his curly hair. He walked over to where Kurt was sitting "Hey gorgeous!" he exclaimed with a big smile, he noticed what Kurt was holding "Hey, you saw my new cuff links! My Mum sent them to me, aren't they great?" He plucked the box out of Kurt's still hands and pulled one out to admire it. Kurt stared up at him, his face completely impassive. Blaine replaced the cuff link and closed the box with a snap. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed Kurt's face.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked in a quiet and disbelieving tone "Are you freaking kidding me!" he asked again, louder. Blaine watched, confused as Kurt stood up from the couch and turned to face him "Are you FREAKING kidding Me!"

Blaine took a step back "What is wrong?" he asked in a quiet tone. He knew Kurt was prone to bitch-fits but this was a little out of left field, even for him.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air "Oh I don't know! It's probably just the fact that for the last 3 weeks you have been playing a fantastic game of 'Let's see how many times I can get Kurt to think I'm proposing but then not propose and completely crush his spirit'. Are you. Freaking. Kidding. Me!" His voice was getting quite shrill at this point "I mean that first day when you give me that long, warm embrace and then say my name like that and then run off to ring your damn parents? Seriously? Then you keep taking me out for romantic dinners and insist I order dessert because 'Kurt it's not dinner without dessert'" he said that last part in a very poor impression of Blaine "Tell that to the 5 pounds that I have taken up residency on my ass! Then I walk into the kitchen to find you down on one knee, on one freaking knee Blaine! Only to discover that you had broken your mug. Well guess what Blaine? NOW THEY DON'T MATCH ANYMORE!" he was shouting at this point and his face was bright red.

Blaine stood there for a moment "That's why you have been acting so weird this last month?" he asked. Kurt huffed out a breath and threw his hands up again, he pushed past Blaine and started to stomp away. Blaine caught his arm in his hand "Hey! you don't get to storm off" he said "You don't lay all that crap on me and then walk away"

Kurt whipped around "Crap? Crap?" he pulled his arm away "you think my feelings are crap? You think my desperate want to marry you is crap? You think my love for you is CRAP!"

Blaine held up a hand "Ok, Kurt? You are seriously over-reacting" he said in what he hoped was a soothing town

"Do. Not. Patronize me Blaine Anderson"

"Do you really want to turn this into a fight Kurt?" Blaine asked in annoyance "Seriously? You want to fight over this?" Kurt crossed his arms and looked away "Ok" Blaine said "Why haven't you proposed to me? You love me so much, you want to marry me so much. Why do I have to ask?" his voice raised slightly on the last question

Kurt's arms dropped to his side "I- ah- I-" he spluttered, before finally shouting "BECAUSE!"

"Because NOTHING!" he shouted "You do not get to get pissy at me and hurl abuse because something didn't go your way! You want to get married Kurt? Show me that your god damn mature enough to handle it!" He turned around and started to walk out. Kurt grabbed a cushion off the sofa and hurled it at Blaine's back, it bounced off his shoulder and landed on the floor next to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. He glared at Kurt, who crossed his arms and looked away. "Really? You're throwing things now? That's showing that your mature!"

"You know what Blaine? I am how I am! And if you don't like it you can keep on walking because there are probably dozens of men in this city who would marry me just the way I am!" The second the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Hurt flashed in Blaine's eyes before he let out a bitter laugh "Really?" he asked before he walked over to the dining table, his jacket was draped over the back of one of the chairs. He pulled it off roughly, knocking the chair over in the process. Kurt jumped at the sudden noise. Blaine reached into the breast pocket of the jacket and pulled out a small turquoise box. He held it up for Kurt to see "Maybe when you find that guy he can use this"

He tossed the box onto the floor between them.

Kurt didn't know what to say as he watched Blaine turn around walk out. The door slamming behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Here it is, hope you enjoy. Please leave me some love :)**

Blaine stood out front of the apartment complex, he heaved out a heavy sigh and sat on the steps. It was times like this he wish he smoked. Just so he had something to do with his hands, something to keep him busy and calm his mind. A thousand things were running through his head and it was starting to ache.

What was Kurt doing?

Was he crying?

Should he go back inside and apologies?

Should he go back inside and demand Kurt apologizes?

Had Kurt looked at the ring?

He let out a humorless laugh. The ring. That damn ring had been burning a hole in his pocket for the last month. Quietly over the last few years he had been transferring money to an old account that he hadn't joined to Kurt's. It was never enough for Kurt to notice but enough to build up over the years, the day after the marriage law was passed Blaine had gone to Tiffany's and bought Kurt what he considered to be the perfect ring. For the last month he had carried it on him, he had to, there was no where in the apartment that was safe from Kurt's random cleaning fits.

He had meant to ask sooner but the time never seemed right. That day in the kitchen, he was all sweaty from running 6 blocks just so he could see Kurt, and Kurt, he was smiling so brightly and he smelt like citrus fruit because despite what he said Blaine new that he used his shampoo, for the exact same reasons that Blaine always used Kurt's. The ring was shiny and new in his pocket. And he had thought 'This is it' he had been ready to ask but then reality had come crashing down and he realized that if he asked Kurt to marry him without talking to Burt? He would be a dead man.

Then the pressure just seemed to build, the wedding invitations kept coming in the mail and he thought 'I can't do it now, he will just think I'm doing it because everybody else is'

He took him to dinner so many times, the first time he had planned to place it on Kurt's dessert but then changed his mind last minute because it was so cheesy and cliche. Then the next time he had thought to put it in the champaign but Kurt had decided he didn't want to drink and really, an engagement ring in a water glass?

And then Kurt had blown up at him this afternoon and he realized that Kurt had been waiting this whole time.

He sighed again. Things had escalated really quickly.

It was time to go inside, as dramatic as his storm out had been he couldn't go anywhere. He didn't have any shoes on.

He walked back up to the apartment, he paused at the door, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what he might find. He opened the door quietly and peered around the apartment. The cushion had been placed back on the couch and the ring box was no longer on the floor. He waled into the bedroom and found Kurt, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, the ring box was sitting next to him. Fresh tear tracks were present on his face and his eyes were red and puffy.

Blaine lent against the door frame, he crossed his arms. Kurt was wringing his hands in his lap, he finally looked up and Blaine could see the misery evident in his eyes. "Well that got out of control very quickly" Blaine said quietly

Kurt's eyes filled again "I- I'm so sorry" he said in a broken voice

Blaine walked in and sat down in the arm chair that was in the corner of the room. Kurt's face fell slightly when he realized Blaine was not going to sit with him. Blaine lent forward and rested his forearms on his knees, he looked up at Kurt "Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked softly "I've always thought we had the kind of relationship that if one of us had an issue we could talk to the other"

"I didn't want to bring it up and then make you feel like you had to propose. I wanted you to do it on your own"

"But then you blow up at me because I hadn't done it yet?"

Kurt dropped his eyes and started tracing random patterns on the bedspread "I went a little crazy" he admitted

Blaine let out a wry laugh "You went a lot crazy" he sighed "I should have just asked you that day in the kitchen"

"I should have been more patient"

"I just really want it to be perfect"

"I just really want to be your husband"

They held each other's gaze for awhile before Blaine's flicked over to the ring box "Did you look at it?" he asked

Kurt shook his head "No, I wanted to" he admitted "But it felt like cheating" he picked the box up and turned it over in his hands. He sighed softly and stood up, he walked over to Blaine. He took his hand and placed the box in his palm.

Blaine looked up in surprise "You don't want it?"

Kurt shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips "Not like this, I want you to give it to me when you think it's perfect" he dropped down on his knees so he and Blaine were eye level "I don't deserve it right now"

Blaine bought his other hand up to cup Kurt's cheek "Thank you" he whispered

Kurt shrugged "It's purely selfish, when people ask us how you proposed I don't want this to be our story" he shot him a quick smile and Blaine chuckled softly. Blaine took the ring and slid it into his pocket, Kurt reached forward and took both of his hands "Are we okay?" he asked "I didn't mess this up too bad?"

Blaine squeezed his hands gently "You could never mess us up. I love you too damn much"

Kurt leaned forward and caught Blaine's lips in a slow, soft kiss. Their lips slid together in that easy, practiced way that came from years of kissing each other. He broke the kiss and pulled back "Can we make up properly now?" Blaine nodded his approval and stood up, he pulled Kurt up with him and led him over to the bed. They laid down together and continued their slow kisses.

Hands brushed over faces and grasped shoulders, fingers interwove into hair and pulled lightly. Soft moans punctuated the air as their bodies came together and moved like liquid against each other. Their lips only left each others so shirts could be shed and thrown onto the floor, hands reached between them and fumbled with belt buckles and zippers.

When they were finally naked, their eyes met in a silent agreement. Blaine nipped at Kurt's lips before slowly kissing a path down his neck, his tongue dipped into where his collarbone hollowed out and then continued a slow, wet journey down to his nipple. He took it between his teeth and bit gently. Kurt moaned. He continued his path down Kurt's smooth, pale stomach before coming to an end at his hip bone. He raised himself onto his knees and reached over to the bedside table where a bottle of lube stood. He squeezed a portion onto his fingers and rubbed them together, thoroughly wetting his hand.

"Spread your legs" he ordered and Kurt moaned softly but obeyed. Blaine bought his wet fingers down to tease at Kurt's puckered entrance. He slowly pushed two fingers in, easing them in gently so not to hurt his lover.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine stretched and readied him. He felt a third finger and welcomed the dull ache that accompanied it "Want you- Now" he stuttered out "Please"

Blaine removed his fingers and bought his hand down to slick his cock up. He moved himself over Kurt's body and positioned himself at his entrance. He caught Kurt's lips in a slow, languid kiss as he pushed himself inside.

The kiss was cut off as they both moaned their pleasure, their hips rocked together and Kurt bought his long legs up to wrap around Blaine's hips. Their eyes locked and Blaine's hips thrust slowly and surely. They were in no rush, they would find their pleasure together, they had all the time in the world and new nothing but each other.

Every moment was tender and perfect and showed their love, their need, their apologies. Blaine changed his angle and Kurt gave out a needy whine, his hands came up to tangle in Blaine's hair. Kurt let out a long, slow moan and Blaine knew that this meant he was close. He sped up his thrusts and Kurt raised his hips to meet him every time. Their eyes met and their gazes locked. Their whimpers turned to breathy moans and Kurt's fingers tightened in Blaine's hair. The heat within them spread and they could both feel the tiny ball of fire growing.

When Blaine angled his hips and hit that perfect spot Kurt was falling. His eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back and his grip in Blaine's curls was nearly painful. Blaine watched as Kurt's face contorted with pleasure and felt him tighten around his cock. With a cry they were both coming. Kurt's splashing between them and Blaine's deep inside of Kurt.

With their foreheads pressed together and the waves of pleasure washing over them, they rode out their highs together.

Finally Kurt's grip loosened bit his legs stay wrapped around Blaine. He wasn't quite ready for them to separate. He bought his hands down to cup Blaine's face "I love you" he whispered, afraid that anything louder then a whisper would break the moment "And I don't care if you ask me tomorrow, next week or next year. I am always going to say yes"

"Promise?"

"Always"

**A/N - I know the smut wasn't as 'ahem' dirty as my other story *blushes* but I think make up sex should be sweet. I'll have another chapter soon that includes the actual proposal and how that all goes down. Watch this space ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is :) The final chapter, it's very short and very sweet. Shameless fluff and no smut (I know shame on me) This was just a nice way to end the story.**  
><strong>Please, Please, PLEASE review! They make me so happy :D and if you want check out my new story 'Fatherhood' it is an unofficial sequel to this one, it chronicles Blaine &amp; Kurt's journey into fatherhood (duh) I'm soooo proud of it and would love for you to read it and review it *cough* hint *cough* Please? Inspire me! I have pumped out 3 stories in one week and need to think of more ideas!<strong>

**5 months later**

Kurt checked the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. Blaine should be coming home any minute. He surveyed the apartment one last time, every available flat surface was covered in tea-light candles, their small flame filled with the room with a soft glow. His laptop was set up in the corner, quiet music emitted from it. He had made a special playlist just for this moment.

He paced the hall, waiting for the sound of Blaine's key in the lock. Without thinking his hand reached down to pat his pocket. Yup, the little box was still there. He chewed his bottom lip, how would he do this? Should he put it on the coffee table among the candles and let Blaine see it? Was he going to get down on one knee? What the hell was he going to say?

He rubbed his hands over his face. He was freaking himself out.

It had been 5 months since their argument. Kurt had tried to be patient, he really had but as the months dragged by and Blaine should no indication that he was planning his perfect, romantic proposal, Kurt got tired of waiting. And now, it was their anniversary. Not the anniversary that Blaine was expecting but still a very special day.

He heard the key in the lock and in a quick moment of panic wondered what the hell to do with himself. As the door began to open he rushed from the hall and into the living are. He flung himself onto the couch and quickly arranged himself in, what he hoped was, a flattering position.

"Kurt? You home?" Blaine called as he walked down the hall. He stopped when he reached the doorway to the kitchen and living area. There must have been easily, 200 hundred candles burning, soft music filled the room and there was Kurt, smiling at him from the sofa. He walked into the room "What's all this?" he asked quietly, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth

"This is a celebration" Kurt patted the couch and motioned for Blaine to come join him

Blaine walked over and sat down "A celebration of what?" he asked

"It's our anniversary" Kurt stated as he reached over and picked up two glasses of wine from the coffee table, he handed one to Blaine

Blaine accepted the glass but still looked very confused "Our anniversary is still a few months away..."

Kurt shook his head "Not that anniversary silly" he bought his glass to his lips and had a small sip, after he swallowed he replaced the glass on the coffee table. He reached over and took Blaine's free hand in his own. "It was this day 6 years ago that a very bad spy attempted to infiltrate the Dalton Academy Warblers" he explained with a smile "But he had no idea where he was, so he stopped a boy on the stairs and asked this dapper, young gentleman what was going on" his fingers began tracing random patterns along the back of Blaine's hand "The boy explained that the Warbler's were giving an impromptu performance in the senior common room, but the spy had no idea where this was"

Blaine had placed his wine glass on the table and now both his hands were clutching Kurt's, They were facing each other now, both sitting cross-legged. Their joined hands resting between them. Blaine's smile was filled with love and nostalgia "Luckily the dapper, young gentleman knew a short cut" he said

Kurt chuckled "Then they ran down the hallway hand in hand. When they got to the senior common room, the dapper young gentleman proceeded to serenade the boy, in a very obvious way. Though he would try and deny it later"

Blaine sighed happily, one hand reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek "I can't wait to tell our kids that story"

"Kids?" Kurt asked softly

Blaine nodded "Yup, a girl and a boy. I'm not sure whether we would adopt or use surrogacy" his thumb stroked Kurt's cheek "I like imaging a little girl with your blue eyes and stubborn streak" he mused

Kurt smiled and lent into Blaine's touch "A little boy with your crazy curls and hazel eyes" he gazed into Blaine's eyes "Blaine I want a whole life with you, I want kids, I want the house, I want the dog and the yard" he reached up and placed his hand over the one of Blaine's that was still cupping his cheek. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm before bringing it. He held both of Blaine's hands in his own "I want to spend every single day with you, good and bad. I want to fight with you and make love with you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours"

Blaine took a deep breath "Kurt? Are you-"

Kurt cut him off "I know I said I would be patient and I would wait but you were taking so long and I'm impatient, you know this and I really want a fall wedding and I need time to plan, then I figured that I could just ask you..." he was rambling and he knew it. He trailed off and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box "I have a ring" he said softly "And I want you to wear it and say you will be my husband"

Blaine's eyes were wet with un-shed tears, he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a turquoise ring box. The same one he had thrown at Kurt 5 months ago. He held it out "Only if you will wear mine" he whispered

Kurt nodded, a tear splashing from his eyes and landing on his cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. He opened the box and took the simple white-gold band, it was encrusted with one small diamond. He took Blaine's left hand and slipped it on his wedding finger "Blaine Warbler. Will you marry me?" he asked

Blaine gave a watery laugh at the use of his old nickname. He opened his own ring box and pulled out the slightly more extravagant ring. He took Kurt's left hand and slipped the ring on, he gazed into Kurt's eyes "You stole my line" he whispered, he lent forward and placed his forehead against Kurt's "Yes" he said.

Their lips met in a watery kiss, it was a soft kiss, slow and languid but filled with passion, promise and hope.

**A/N- Do your teeth hurt from all the sweetness? Feeling a bit queasy? Reviewing will surely make you feel better :D And going and ready 'Fatherhood' *cough* hint *cough***


End file.
